


【带卡】向日葵

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: 【带卡】向日葵文前预警：*双站街*mob卡有*有带土被mob插和插mob暗示如果你看完觉得土对卡没有箭头，那是因为我太垃圾了，没法用卡的视角过多地描写土。对不起（跪下谢罪）
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 8





	【带卡】向日葵

卡卡西骑在带土身上起伏的时候，突然想起昨晚第一个客人穿过的那件衣服。

着急而又局促的年轻人从后面操着他的屁股，卡卡西趴在床上，眼前是年轻人随手扔到床边的T恤。梵高的《向日葵》被印在上面，皱成一团。经过热转印烫上的图案在月光下反着光，月光和艺术拯救不了它的廉价。

听说向日葵不只仰望太阳，还可能追逐灯光。

他不知轻重的客人像只狗一样连续耸着腰，逼得卡卡西也在床单上蹭个不停，这样的性爱总会有一方认为毫无快感可言。往往是承受方。

啊，啊，好棒——

卡卡西喊着，反正顺着他大腿流下来的粘液不会让任何人怀疑他动情的呻吟有假。

卡卡西看向带土，看到带土也看着他，他看他像看一具尸体。

他喜欢待在暗巷里接近灯光而又不及的地方 ，有需要的人总能找到他。灯光昏暗的小巷子里，偶尔传来一两下咳嗽声。

宇智波带土不一样，他好像十分乐意引人注目，总站在把霓虹软管灯镶在玻璃里制成的招牌下。诡谲的灯光照在他脸上，蓝紫的光吞没他，艳粉色则在他裸露的皮肤上，尖叫着宣告关于性爱的一切美妙。

可是带土的客人很少。

卡卡西终于抓住一个没有月亮，黑到纯粹的夜晚。他从暗巷里走到灯火通明的街上，又走向霓虹灯照耀下的带土。

他当时做了什么吗？他是如何开口的呢，他有没有让带土相信自己在床上的样子不和平时一样怠惰呢？

和带土走进悬着黄色灯泡的房间时，卡卡西早已经忘了他有没有做那些了。

脱衣服的时候带土顺手把薄纱一样的窗帘扯下来，随便搭在卡卡西身上。带着满身脏污而发黄的纱从卡卡西的脸上滑落，又在脚步错乱的交缠中窗帘缠住了他的身体。

他肆无忌惮地骑在带土身上，哪怕身上的窗帘有一股发霉的味道。

摇头呻吟间他突发奇想，要是能把霓虹灯缠在带土身上，那会是怎样的景象。被擅自拉进妄想的男人也颤抖着吐息，配合着卡卡西屁股的起伏向上挺着腰，囊袋一抖一抖地弹跳着撞上卡卡西的屁股。

卡卡西猜想带土操着他的时候屁股也一样在流水，毕竟肮脏的人又不只他一个。

卡卡西曾经见过带土和他们的“同行”上床，他那张脸在霓虹灯下透出糜烂的光，慢慢做出一个笑脸来。那当然是不收费的了。

他肯定需要钱。卡卡西站在巷子里望向有光的地方，彩色的光点在他眼里拉出很长。但他也不是完全为了钱。

如果做爱对他而言不是快乐的，那带土为什么要和一个绝无可能付钱给他的人上床？他们会把彼此的下体弄得更加肮脏不堪。

所以卡卡西看着带土，他走出暗巷，第一脚踏进光里就不再犹豫。

卡卡西能感觉到窗外的霓虹灯纷繁地亮着光。

他依稀听见带土嘟囔了一句，然后眼前的景象旋转起来，他被带土压在身体下面。

他说了什么吗？

卡卡西看着带土在灯发出的昏黄光线下成了一个黑乎乎的剪影。刚刚拉回游离的思维，卡卡西看他的脸时就好像隔着一层薄薄的雾霭。

卡卡西看上去就相当懒散，不知情的人还以为这是一种刻意表演出来的性感。而事实上，卡卡西确实常常在性爱中走神，但花钱来买屁股操的人往往在性事中过于投入，这也许可以解释，卡卡西尽管对此事不尽上心，却能拿着比其他色情服务者更多的钱。

他和带土做爱，本来也一直在走神。

可是带土的态度太蛮横了，他身上的汗味就和窗帘散发出的霉味一样让人难以忽视。那种腐烂的甘美让卡卡西怀疑身上的人是一具体面的死尸。

他忍不住轻声叫了出来。因快感而把半个脸颊压在枕头上的时候，他才发觉带土紧扣着自己骨节泛白的手。

带土最后射在他身体里。卡卡西如释重负地闭上眼，漆黑中好像又有白色的光点闪现，像垂直射下来的一道光柱刺穿他的身体。

“我技术怎么样？”带土岔开腿跪在他身上，身体的重量在卡卡西身侧各压下一处凹陷，把卡卡西从漫长的高潮中唤醒。

“……”卡卡西想狠狠嘲笑一下这句相当不专业的询问，再挖苦一下他想怎么赔偿这块发了霉的窗帘。

“勉勉强强吧。”他最终这么说。

他穿上衣服，没有发觉带土皱着眉头盯着他看了许久。

那之后他们没再上过床，大家都忙着赚钱，没功夫和不会付钱的人做爱。

直到一个下过雨的夜晚，卡卡西在暗巷里听见有着刺眼霓虹灯光的地方一阵骚乱，有谁在大喊宇智波带土的名字。

一个一脸疲惫的中年人拿着一沓钱向他走过来。

外边发生了什么吗？卡卡西抱着那人问，承受着别人的舌头在他脖子上留下一路黏糊糊的水渍。

好像有人打架，被霓虹灯招牌砸到了，不知道，没细看。那人说着，在他脖颈上呼出热气。

他想了想那场面，不知道是谁的人被霓虹灯招牌砸的满头是血，可能还烧伤了，将来会留下一身难看的疤痕，或者陪他进棺材，或者陪他度过悲惨的余生。但是那些灯管也许还在挣扎着一闪一闪，照在那家伙满是鲜血的脸上。诡异又漂亮。

卡卡西没回答，他的双手从对方的腋下穿过去，又反手攀在这个陌生人因疲惫而僵硬的肩膀上。

他这样子，若有所思地摸了摸自己曾被逆光下的剪影刺痛的眼睛。

其实有光就可以的，无所谓发光的是不是太阳。

fin.


End file.
